leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Rapid Fire
Ultra Rapid Fire (URF) is a game mode for 2014. It is exclusively on Summoner's Rift for both Normal Game and Co-op vs. AI. It also introduces a new game type called "Blind Draft" where 3 champs are banned by both teams, then blind pick commences. Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing A number of stats have been buffed significantly, and standard caps for some bonuses have been raised, including: *Abilities - Now costs zero for Mana and Energy Resources ** Note that champions still require sufficient maximum mana for the cast to be possible. This only affects and . *Cooldown Reduction - Automatically set at 80% for abilities, Activated Items, and Summoner Spells ** Abilities with static cooldowns, such as , , and the global cooldown on 's abilities, will not benefit from the 80% cooldown reduction bonus. *Attack speed - Automatically Doubled for ranged champions *Movement speed - +60 for all champions *Tenacity - +25 for all champions *Critical strike damage - +25% for ranged champions *Gold Income - x5 gain for all champions Also, *35% resistance against "Dinosaurs" *Keep out of reach of designers and people who like sane tooltips *This unit is currently able to traverse the Abyss :Source: Dark Voodoo Magicks Game Mode Balances Some changes made for the game type: Champion Balance * - cooldown is reduced by 1 second when hitting a unit instead of 3 seconds. * - 0.4 health removed (then rounded up, this has no gameplay impact whatsoever) * - cooldown starts at end of ability cast * - limited to 6 active * - Limited to 20 mushrooms at a time * - only removes 5 seconds from cooldowns and the game mode buff only grants 60% CDR. Champion Removals The following champions were removed at various times as it became evident that they were over powered for the URF game mode. But some are still playable in custom games and co-op games vs bots. * - Removed * - Removed * - Removed after ~5 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days * - Removed after 7 days Other * - Removed (due to an ultra high number of deaths in the first few hours of the game type) * - cooldown is only reduced by 60% * - Removed * - Removed Media Gallery= File:Urf_mode_picture.jpg|U.R.F. crest File:Urf_Mode_(picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) File:Awesome_Buff_of_Awesomely_Awesome_Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing |-| U.R.F. Preview= |-| U.R.F. Log-in Screen= Notes *Building Cooldown Reduction will NOT add to the Cooldown Reduction already provided by the buff. ** Because of this, the is completely useless in this map, as it will not give any extra Cooldown Reduction and the Mana/Energy Regen is wasted thanks to everyone having essentially unlimited mana. * If the mana cost of an ability exceeds the maximum mana of a champion, as can be the case with , mana restrictions will take precedence and cancel the ability, even if no mana is spent. *'Ultra Rapid Fire' can be abbreviated to U.R.F, a clear reference to , a previous Riot joke. * The "This unit is currently able to traverse the Abyss" is possibly a reference to Dark Souls, where the player requires to equip a certain item to traverse "The Abyss" and fight a certain boss. The Abyss is also another name for The Void. * The event was meant to end on April 7, but was extended to April 13 due to the positive feedback. They also disabled the use of more champions. * The "Defeat" banner was replaced with a "2nd Place" banner at the end of a game in this mode. pl:Ultra Rapid Fire Category:Game modes Category:April Fools Day